


When in Midgar

by brizo



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Tsuna loves guns a little too much, Turk!Tsuna, and is smarter than everyone thinks he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus Shinra always got what he wanted. So when a dazed 15 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi appears in front of him he decides that Tsuna is his and forces him into being a Turk and his personal bodyguard. Wrapped up in events that will change Gaia as they know it will Tsuna ever get home? Or will he even want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started as a normal day as most things were wont to do in his life. Sawada Tsunayoshi, fifteen years old, was staring out of a window as his math teacher droned on and on about some asinine subject that went right over his head. Sighing, Tsuna rubbed his forehead before turning slightly to gaze at his two best friends.

Gokudera was listening to the lesson with full attention though that didn’t surprise Tsuna in the least as he knew his right hand man was practically a prodigy with numbers. Turning a little bit more he gazed at Yamamoto who was as zoned out as he was.

Squinting at the board he groaned silently in his mind as how everything blurred. Maybe he needed glasses? It wouldn’t surprise him even when he was younger he couldn’t see the board fully not that the teachers noticed they just thought he was no good.

To be quite honest Tsuna enjoyed learning excelled in it actually. He just… didn’t like tests and homework was so boring why sit through so many hours of school to only come home and do homework for a couple more? The only subject he didn’t do well in was math it was his only bad point.

When Reborn came and told him he was going to be a mafia boss truthfully he was excited! It was a way out of this boring life of bullying and neglect. He loved his mother, really, but the fact that more times than not she went along with whatever the community said about him made him mad.

But ‘Dame-Tsuna’ wasn’t one to get excited over prospects like that so he vehemently denied being the heir to the Vongola.  

He was also slightly angry at Reborn too when it came to choosing his weapon of choice. Gloves? Really? He would be the first to admit that he looked eerily similar to the first boss of the Family but he wasn’t his copy. If only Reborn would have let him choose his own weapon. Maybe a good gun. He liked guns. Ever since his mother’s brother, his uncle, came to visit from America where he lived with his wife and children and took him out to a shooting range to try out shooting.

He had been a natural shocking his Uncle who had gotten excited and taught him a bunch of information about gun handling. He finally had a chance to use his knowledge and he was forced to use gloves and be a primo-copy. How sad.

The bell rang and Tsuna could have cheered in happiness. It was the last period of the day and he could finally go home. Reborn was out of town till late that night so he would get a chance to relax maybe play some videogames. Yawning and meeting up with his two best friends they began their walk to Tsuna’s house.

As they were walking down a side street a couple blocks from his house, Tsuna looked around his intuition flaring in warning. That’s when he heard it.

“Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna!!” Lambo, one of the younger members of their household was running down the street ten year bazooka on his shoulders.

“L-Lambo!” He tried to stop the other but alas it was not to be. Lambo tripped on a crack in the street and the bazooka went flying through the air and enveloped him in pink smoke.

He could hear the surprised exclaims of his friends and the crying of Lambo before he caught a glimpse of a blonde haired woman in full armor who smiled at him who seemed to reach out to him. The last thing he could remember before he passed out was the surprised look in bright blue eyes and blond hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna learns things and gains resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Wutai/Japanese
> 
> Also a note for later. Tsuna was transported to Gaia in September a month before his 16th birthday. Like wise I'm having it be that Rufus's birthday for this fic is somewhere around November. So by the time this chapter ends after a year and a half it is quite possible for them to both be 17 years old (about a year or two before Crisis Core starts).

Rufus wanted to scream in frustration. His father did not trust him at all. He was already 15 years old, Goddess damn it all, and had been taught all his life just what he needed to do to one day take over his father’s position as President of Shinra. That fact that his father would not even trust him with a tiny job in the company aggravated him. He was his son he should be learning the ropes of the company by now! But he was just stuck meandering around the family suite in the Shinra building.

It was like rubbing salt in the wound since his father would not let him return to the family manor since his mother had died 8 months ago. So he was stuck in a building that reminded him of a job his father wouldn’t give him and left alone to stew in the depression that followed his mother’s death.

Rufus for all that he acted like a mature adult at his short 15 years was still a child deep down. The death of the only person who really cared about him as Rufus rather than ‘The President’s Son’ hurt him hard. Day after day he felt as if he was drowned under water where no one could hear him. He wanted to go back to the child he once was.

Bright, happy, and warm… but he just couldn’t bring himself to it. Day after day he found it harder and harder to wake up in the morning. Then one day he thought to himself, well what if I had something else to keep my mind focused on? And so he had went to his father begging for some kind of job… and was refused.

Growling, he all but threw himself on his bed the springs groaning in protest when he made to roll around on top of his screeching his frustrations to the world (though he was pretty sure only the maids in the suite could hear him and even then they wouldn’t say a word about what he was doing. They after all valued their jobs).

Huffing and stopping his rolling around, he stared at the ceiling with pursed lips thinking deeply. Just what was he going to do to stave off some of his depression? He hated being like this. He felt too helpless and weak.

Sighing he made to close his eyes and take a nap when his room was enveloped in bright pink smoke.

Coughing he held his arm to his mouth and nose to stop the smoke from entering his lungs. He looking around the room in panic he hoped this wasn’t an attack on him.

Bright blue eyes met wide brown ones before the smoke cleared leaving a passed out brunet with spiky hair. Rufus blinked in surprise at the brunet that was lying on his bed. The cloths the other was wearing were unfamiliar with the blond but a close look at the insignia on the others vest showed writing—characters—that looked surprisingly like the Wutaiian form of writing. Curious Rufus studied the boy further and figured he, for it was a he, was around the same age as Rufus himself and looked to be upper middleclass judging by the quality of the clothing he wore.

The boy also seemed to be wearing a ring (well 2 rings that were attached by a chain the ring didn’t look so practical in his eyes) that had an insignia on it like his sweater though this one was different.  Digging around in the passed out boys pockets he produced mittens (mittens?) and a case of what he supposed were supposed to be pills if the lone two pills left in the case were any indication. Rufus wondered if the boy was a drug user. He hoped not. Then again he could just call security if the boy was.

Frowning he pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the boy. Maybe he should try waking him? He supposed it wouldn’t hurt would it? Deciding that was the best course of action, Rufus moved to shake the boy. The boy did not wake up on the first shake nor the second but by the third try the other male’s eyes were fluttering open confusion at his surroundings all but visible in his large brown eyes.

(And now that Rufus was able to see the boy awake he looked very similar to what his Wutai language tutor looked like. Was the boy Wutai?)

 _“W-Where am I?”_ The boy stuttered out in Wutai dazed. Rufus gave himself a moment to preen at being right in his assessment.  

Coughing slightly to get the boys attention he responded back in fluent Wutai. _“Shinra Corp. Executive housing.”_ Rufus wanted to flinch at how quickly the boy zoomed in on him. The boys eyes narrowed and Rufus could have sworn he saw a hint of orange in the others brown eyes. The brunet stared at him studying him as Rufus had done to the other just a couple minutes ago.

 _“Who are you and where is that?”_ The boy looked on the edge of panic. Rufus tilted his head, blond chin length hair moved with his head. While he didn’t work for his father yet he was still pretty much well known throughout the world.

 _“Shinra Rufus.”_ He replied back staring at the others blank face. _“And the Shinra Corp. is in Midgar.”_

_“W-Where on Earth is Midgar?”_

_“Earth?”_

_“Yeah the planet…”_ the boy mumbled.

 _“You must be mistaken this planet is called Gaia.”_ The boy looked shocked before looking as if he was thinking deeply about something.

 _“What is your name?”_ Rufus asked.

The boy still very much distracted by his thoughts replied back with a ‘Sawada Tsunayoshi’. Huh so even his name sounded Wutai, Rufus couldn’t help but think as he stared at the boy. Wondering if the boy spoke Common he decided to try.

“Hey do you speak Common?” The boy looked up eyebrows furrowed.

“Speak English… not… much…”

So he knew a few words but not enough huh. Well he supposed this was a way out of boredom. _“Hey do you know how to fight Tsunayoshi-san?”_

 _“A little… why?”_ Tsunayoshi replied to the other before adding in, “ _And just call me Tsuna.”_

 _“Well I can help you… for a price of course. Why don’t you try your hand at being my body guard hm? Of course you’ll need to join the Turks to do so but…”_ He grinned when the other narrowed his eyes before slumping in defeat as if coming to the conclusion that he really had no choice.

 _“Fine.”_ Rufus smiled truly before going over to his bookshelf and pulling down some reference books on the Common language.

_“Well, let us start the lesson now.”_

* * *

 

8 months later found Tsuna fluent in English or rather was the citizens of Gaia called the Common language.  Tsuna had found out that first lesson on the language that Rufus was like Reborn and perhaps worse in some aspects. Rufus had a good reason for the way he acted though. After Rufus explained about his world (vastly different then Tsuna’s own home world) he had told him during one of his common lessons that his father’s company was basically who ruled the world other than a small country on the western continent called Wutai. The language Tsuna had spoken when he had arrived on Gaia was Wutai and if he was caught only knowing that language outside of Rufus room where he had been bunking in and hadn’t left once since his arrival then he would be hauled off as a spy as Shinra and Wutai were at war.

While Tsuna looked Wutai Rufus explained that many people looked like they were from Wutai the main difference was in the language they spoke. If you spoke only Wutai it was suspicious.

Tsuna, fearful of this, dove into his lessons in a way he would never back home and it showed when he could speak fluently within the 8 months he had been living with Rufus.

Rufus… was another subject all together. While Rufus had told him that there was a price to pay for his help he hadn’t mentioned it once since that first day. While Tsuna had no doubt that he would be thrown to the wolves to join the Turks (a nickname really. Its real name was The Department of Administrative Research some of a mix of both CEDEF and the Varia) Rufus allowed him to assimilated the culture and language before being let out.

Tsuna was really glad that he had appeared in front of Rufus he didn’t know what he would do if it was anyone else. He was also sure if it had been anyone else in this building he would have been taken by some creepy scientist named Hojo that Rufus had told him about. _That_ was enough for Rufus to gain his loyalty.

Ever the Sky Tsuna accepted all even if he wasn’t the boss in question in the instance. And Rufus _was_ family. After eight months of only seeing Rufus day after day and depending on him Tsuna trusted Rufus with his life and he had a feeling that the other did as well.

Rufus was the only one who knew where he came from and who he was. He was the only one he could trust in this world.

Sighing staring longingly at the door and hoping the other teen, now 16, would walk through the door Tsuna went back to reading the textbook in his hands.

_Materia hm?_

* * *

 

10 months later found two 17 year olds dozing together in the same bed. They had both changed in the year and half since Tsuna had appeared. With Tsuna’s appearance Rufus had found someone to open up to and Tsuna found himself someone to protect with all his heart.

Not that he didn’t love and want to protect his Family but the time spent with Rufus felt more intimate and deep then anything he had felt for his Family members.

Rufus mumbling in his sleep turned so he was facing Tsuna’s chest. As if in search of some heat the blond’s body shimmied over until his arms wound around the other and his head nuzzled the brunet’s chest.

Tsuna, who had been awakened by the other 17 year olds form of cuddling just stared down at the other with bemusement and love swimming in his brown eyes.

It was there and then that Tsuna decided that he was going to protect this man that he loved and cared for even if it would cost him his life.

Running his hands through the tussled chin length blond hair of his future boss Tsuna laid in solid resolve, a flicker of orange appearing in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well second chapter done. I had wanted to add more to this chapter (like his introduction to the Turks) but decided this was a good place to stop.
> 
> In the next chapter... Tsuna is finally sent to the Turks for training and gets apprenticed under someone... but who?
> 
> Leave your guesses in the comments?

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get turk!tsuna out of mind. So in this story Tsuna will be slightly OOC. I mean I changed his backstory a bit lol. I mean he's still the same deep down but meh. Tsuna's uncle is an oc though idk if i'll ever include him beyond mentioning. He is full blooded Japanese btw. His wife though was a USA Marine who was stationed in Japan and they fell in love and moved to America.
> 
> Also. Main ship in this fic IS going to be Rufus/Tsuna. Though I'm also considering it to be Rufus/Tsuna/Tseng as well.


End file.
